Blood Lust
by indiefaggot
Summary: Rated M for a reason. The two boys experience something very interesting. Basically Lemon. Set in Tempted so some very slight spoilers. Reviews are much appreciated.


Category: Books, House of Night Series

Characters: Jack/Damien

Summary: Rated M for a reason. The two boys experience something very interesting. Set in Tempted so some very slight spoilers. Reviews are much appreciated.

Rating: M

Author's Note: Don't like don't read. M/M.

It was dark now in Italy and I was feeling a little better, Stark was here so Zoey was safe, Darius was here so Aphrodite was safe too. I was a little worried about Stevie- Rae back home; she was unprotected even if she was an awesome new vampire. The only one to protect her there was Lenobia there wasn't even many more professors there to protect her.

A soft knock awoke me from my internal babbling and I slunk of the bed to open the door to the little room we had all been assigned to. Damien looked up as I opened the door to him and I realised he had been crying.

"What's wrong?" I gasped pulling him inside and hugging him hard. I rubbed a hand over his back and willed myself not to cry.

"I think I'm changing." He sobbed burying his head in the crook of neck.

"Well that's great!" I exclaimed falsely remembering what happened when Erik changed. All the pain he seemed to go through would be too much to bear. "How do you know?"

"I'm starting to feel stuff." He whispered pulling away from me. My face turned to an expression of confusion until he pressed his lips to mine and held me there in a passionate kiss. It was more than anything we had ever done. More passionate and fierce. He pulled away pushing me back as well just so I didn't continue either. "I'm so stupid! I need to go." I stepped in front of the door blocking his exit. I half wanted an explanation and half wanted him to do it again. "Jack, please, for your own good let me go."

"No." I was surprised at how confident my voice sounded and Damian looked at me a little surprised himself. "No, what do you mean feel stuff? What stuff?" He shifted nervously before meeting my eyes and taking a step forward till we were inches apart.

"Stuff like wanting to throw you down on the bed and run my hands all over you. Stuff like running a finger over your neck and making a fresh line of scarlet blood appear. Stuff like wanting to have you right here, right now." I watched as his eyes clouded over with lust and darkened. I imagined all those three things. How it would feel if we started kissing as passionately as we just did. I stepped into him and kissed him with all my will. He started to push me away but I stood firm and wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with the loose hairs at the back of it. We were forced apart needing to breathe.

"Jack please, you're too tempting, don't make me do something I'll regret." He pleaded breathlessly staring deep into my eyes the lust still there but controlled for a moment at least.

"Then don't regret it." I smiled pushing our lips together and dragging him backwards. My legs hit the bed and I fell making sure he came down with me. I pulled back and moved his lips to my ear.

"Are you sure about this?" He whispered and flicked his tongue out to touch my ear. I moaned underneath him and mumbled a 'yes'. I watched as he slipped back making sure our eyes met and he traced a circle on my neck with his thumb. "This is gonna hurt a little." He apologised and drew his nail across my flesh. I gave a sharp gasp but pulled his head down to the wound using his hair to anchor him there. He ran his tongue over the cut and automatically the blood flowed there quicker than before. My heart raced faster as the sensations consumed me. I moaned and gripped his hair tighter.

"I love you." I said quickly before I moaned again and closed my eyes. His lips broke away from my neck and I protested as he sat up on his knees and looked at me.

"I love you too, Jack, that's why we can't continue. You'll regret it. And I don't want to lose you." He whispered glancing towards the door and back at where I lay on the bed.

"How'd you know I'll regret it?" I asked struggling to sit up. Truthfully the thought of him doing anything to me made my toes curl and my heart beat a little faster. "If you don't want to do anything that's fine, but seriously you need to know you are definitely not pressurising me into anything I don't want to do."

"Oh my goddess, I want to do so much to you right now that its killing me." Damien laughed and hovered over me his breath tickling my forehead. He put his weight on his two hands and I leaned back, our lips now nearly touching, our breath mingling together.

"Like what?" I swallowed and licked my lips subconsciously.

"Like I want to strip you of all your clothes."

"Yes?" I said a little breathlessly.

"And then I want you to strip me of all of mine."

"Yes?"

"I want to run my hands down your body starting with the tips of your hair, your face, your lips, your neck and shoulders, your torso..." he stopped teasingly.

"And what comes next?" I whispered hurriedly.

"Your pelvis, your thighs, your ankles, to your toes."

"Yes." This one wasn't a question but more of a moan. He answered anyway.

"Then I'm gonna run my lips down the same path, but this time I'll stop right here." He moved one finger and pushed my t-shirt up slightly to press his finger to the waistband of my boxers. I groaned. "Is that the kind of answer you required?"

"And more." I pleaded and for a moment he looked startled and met my eyes.

"Jack, are you sure?" Damien asked worriedly raising slightly off of me; I reached up and held his wrists in place.

I nodded."Tell me what else you can do to me?" He shifted and returned to the position he was in before, this time though he lowered his leg between both of mine and I moaned at the slight touch.

"Well," he started and put his weight onto his left hand leaving his right free. "We'd start with this." He stroked the back of his hand ever so slightly against the bulge still forming in his trousers. I moaned and bucked my hips aiming to try to get more attention to where I needed it. "Patience." He scolded and I wondered how he could keep this up when he too, was hard. And then I realised he was being so careful because of me.

"Damien you don't have to be cautious with me." I said staring into his bright blue eyes that had darkened with lust.

"I do. If I had my way I'd through you down on the bed and fuck you senseless until we both came. Do you want that?" He said sarcastically.

"Yes I do." I whispered into his ear and moved his hands until he lied completely on top of me. Our erections rubbed together and I bit my lip holding back a moan. He kissed me hard and quick and passionately and our tongues danced together. He removed my shirt breaking our kiss briefly to pull it over my head. He went lower unzipping my jeans and slipping them down off my legs, whilst I removed his shirt as quick as he had mine. I gazed at him in wonder. I couldn't take it any longer the teasing was killing me. "Fuck me."

"Wait I want to do something else first." He said and I sighed yet I was still intrigued about what he had in mind. "Trust me you'll like this." His hand travelled lower and pinched at the skin above the waistband of my boxers. His other hand reached down and travelled even lower than the first and rubbed me through the thin cotton. He stopped his agonisingly teasing pinches and finally slipped my underwear down to my knees. I felt exposed but was glad that it was Damian who I was exposed with. He slipped down my body and he was finally eye level with my throbbing dick. Before I could even think about what he was doing, he ran his tongue over the head. I moaned and writhed with pleasure. He smiled and kissed the tip. I moaned again and his mouth went down on the whole of my dick. I bucked my hips wildly as he smirked before running his tongue down the length of it and bobbing his head up and down. The feeling was incredible- like nothing I had ever experienced before. All too soon I felt myself lose control.

"Damien, I'm about to..." I couldn't finish but Damien smiled and stayed put as I moaned and called out his name and shot my load into his mouth. He waited until I opened my eyes to swallow what was left in his mouth. He looked amazingly sexy and experienced; he felt his way up my body briefly pinching my nipples and kissed me hard on the mouth. I could taste myself on his tongue and I moaned again feeling myself harden. "I want to feel you inside me."

"Suck on my fingers." He said calmly and put two of his fingers into my mouth. I didn't question him and did as he said. He shifted my weight so that we were sitting upright me now straddling him on but sitting on my knees. He removed his fingers from my mouth and with his other hand felt behind me applying some pressure to my puckered hole. I moaned again and gasped as he inserted one then two fingers inside me. It was painful but soon the pain subsided and he added another finger. I gasped out of the added pain and pleasure all at once but soon he moved them in and out and I cried out in pleasure.

"More." I cried out and he slid his underwear and pants down in one letting his hard cock spring to life. I bit my lip again and he moved my hips closer and down until he was ready at my entrance. He pushed the tip in slightly and I gasped in pain. He inched in more and suddenly I got used to him. When he was fully inside me the pain started to turn to pleasure and I cried out Damien's name and was replied with my own name being called into the air.

"Jack, drink from me." He whispered moving his thumb over his own neck and a line of blood appeared. I was strangely drawn to it and I brought my lips down and sucked on it gently. It did feel amazing. I moved up and down on him feeling our hips crash together and the amazing pleasure that followed I came again before he did. I clenched around him and came all over his chest, but carried on sucking at the wound he had made. He came straight away and we fell backwards holding each other and I removed my lips from his neck to kiss his lips.

"I told you I loved you." He whispered hugging me tight to his chest.


End file.
